Promiscuous
by Tao-Ri-Sarra
Summary: What happens when all the men in Kagome's life, suddenly meet? And why are these girls beging Miroku to wed them? Any possible pairing. It's the reader's choice.


Kagome: Am I throwing you off?

InuYasha: Nope

Kagome: Didn't think so

Kouga: How you doin' young lady

That feelin' that you givin' really drives me crazy

You don't have a playa about the joke (?)

I was at a loss of words first time that we spoke

Kagome: You're looking for a girl that'll treat you right

You lookin' for her in the day time with a light

Kouga: You might be the type if I play my cards right

I'll find out by the end of the night

Kagome: You expect me to let you just let you hit it,

But will you still respect me if you get it?

Kouga: All I can do is try, gimme one chance

What's the problem I don't see no ring on your hand

I be the first to admit it, I'm curious about you

You seem so innocent

Kagome: You wanna get in my world, get lost in it

Boy I'm tired of running, lets walk for a minute

All Boys: Promiscuous girl

Wherever you are

I'm all alone

And it's you that I want

Kagome: Promiscuous boy

You already know

That I'm all yours

What you waiting for?

All Boys: Promiscuous girl

You're teasing me

You know what I want

And I got what you need

Kagome: Promiscuous boy

Let's get to the point

Cause we're on a roll

You ready?

Kagome: Roses are red

Some diamonds are blue

Chivalry is dead

But you're still kinda cute

InuYasha: Hey! I can't keep my mind off of you

Where you at? do you mind if I come through?

Kagome: I'm out of this world come with me to my planet

Get you on my level do you think that you can handle it?

InuYasha: They call me Thomas

Last name Crown

Recognize game

I'm a lay mine down

Kagome: I'm a big girl I can handle myself

But if I get lonely I'ma need your help

Pay attention to me I don't talk for my health

InuYasha: I want you on my team

Kagome: So does everybody else.

Kouga: Baby we can keep it on the low

Let your guard down ain't nobody gotta know

If you wanna girl I know a place we can go

Kagome: What kind of girl do you take me for?

All Boys: Promiscuous girl

Wherever you are

I'm all alone

And it's you that I want

Kagome: Promiscuous boy

You already know

That I'm all yours

What you waiting for?

All Boys: Promiscuous girl

You're teasing me

You know what I want

And I got what you need

Kagome: Promiscuous boy

Let's get to the point

Cause we're on a roll

You ready?

InuYasha: Baby Don't be mad, don't get mean

Kagome: Don't get mad, don't be mean

InuYasha: Hey, Don't be mad, don't get mean

Kagome: Don't get mad, don't be mean

InuYasha: Wait! I don't mean no harm

I can see you with my t-shirt on

Kagome: I can see you with nothing on

feeling all me before you bring that on

InuYasha: Bring that on?

Kagome: You know what I mean

InuYasha: Girl, I'm a freak you shouldn't say those things

Kagome: I'm only trying to get inside your brain

To see if you can work me the way you say

InuYasha: It's okay, it's alright

I got something that you gon' like

Kagome: Is it the truth or are you talking trash

Is your game M.V.P. like Steve Nash

Chorus-

All Boys: Promiscuous Girl

Wherever you are

I'm all alone

And its you that I want

Kagome: Promiscuous Boy

I'm calling your name

But you're driving me crazy

The way you're making me wait

All Boys: Promiscuous Girl

You're teasing me

You know what I want

And I got what you need

Kagome: Promiscuous Boy

We're one in the same

So we don't gotta play games no more

Kagome glared deeply at the clock. She had been at this damned school for 9 straight hours now, and she wanted OUT.

At least, now she only had to wait through the last agonizingly long 2 minutes left of school.

Looking back to her social studies book, she smiled, tracing the picture of an antique statue of an inu hanyou.

The story said he mysteriously disappeared after the appearance of a strong miko. She was thought to have purified him, but no one was certain what exactly happened to the man's body.

"Something wrong, Kagome?" a sweet voice asked her in pure concern.

Looking up, Kagome once more sighed. The bell rang about five minutes ago. "Yeah, thanks Hojo."

Blushing, Hojo reached into his backpack, and pulled out a small black box, when he noticed that Kagome wasn't paying any attention. "I got a present for you, Kagome!" he said hopeful, as he held out the shimmering box.

Blinking at it once, afraid of what would be within the box, she hesitantly took it from him, shaking away the fear it would be a youkai finger or something of that magnitude.

This WAS HOJO for goodness sakes. Not InuYasha.

Opening the box, she found a pink crystal within the box and automatically felt the power within the crystal.

Widening her eyes, she recognized it, picking it from the box and twirling it within her fingers.

"I noticed you collect them," he said, motioning to her neck.

Silently she cursed herself for wearing the Shikon to school.

"Where did you find this?" she asked meekly.

"My mom found it while she was going through an old ancestor's trunk. I was wondering if I could come over tonight to help you catch up on your school work?"

"Sure, Hojo. 4:30 sound okay?"

Nodding, Hojo turned and walked over to the door, before he paused. "Um…Kagome?"

"Yes, Hojo?"

"Can I show you something? I need to ask you if you recognize it..?"

"Sure thing." Kagome said, as Hojo shut the classroom door and locked it, before walking over to her.

Slowly, Hojo hesitantly undid the buttons to his school shirt, blushing as Kagome gazed at him, wondering what exactly he was doing.

Turning his back to her, he showed her the upper part of his arms, shoulders and down to his mid back, as he glanced over his shoulder.

"I was afraid to tell anyone about it. You're the first to know. I thought maybe you could help me find out what it is, since you're so sick all the time, maybe I had gotten it from the same place you did…"

Hojo avoided outright saying he got it from Kagome. He would never bring himself to accuse her of suck a thing.

Kagome's hand lightly caressed his back, going over the jagged edges of what looked to be the start of horns coming out of his back. All over the upper part of his back, across his shoulders, were larger bumps that smallened as they split into two lines down his spine, and disappearing underneath his uniform.

A small smile graced Kagome's lips, "Hojo, how'd you like to skip school tomorrow with me? I'd like to show you something."

Hojo's face dropped considerably. "You mean you do this a lot!"

"Is that a yes or a no?"

"Sure, but how?"

"I think you're going coming down with something. I'm going to bring you back home," Kagome said, loud enough for someone to hear her, before she ushered Hojo quickly out of the school, as they rushed towards the Higurashi Shrine.

Waving her hand at her mother, she gave her a look that said not to ask, as Hojo politely wrote down his home phone number once more for Mrs Higurashi.

"Grandpa, I need to ask you a favor. Call Hojo's mother. Tell her he wont be home for a while. Tell her whatever you wish and then say you'll explain things to the school so they don't think he dropped out, alright?"

Nodding, the old man picked up the phone as Kagome all but dragged the poor boy to her room.

"Ohayou, Akitachi speaking. Who is this whom has called our residence and for what purpose."

"Ohayou. This is Higurashi. We are calling to inform you that your son is being put through an exorcism and won't be home for a while." After hearing no sound for over a minute, he urged, "Madame?"

Suddenly, he heard a crash from the other side of the phone.

The woman had fainted.

Alright. Through out this song, I was thinking about Kagome's relation ships with boys. As well as InuYasha's and Kouga's relationship with women. SO I decided, why not write a story where all the guys in Kagome's life collide? I think it's a good idea. Please comment before I get too into the story to either destroy it or make it prosper.


End file.
